tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shipwreck
Shipwreck has earned a reputation as being one of the more rambunctious members of the G.I. Joe Team. It's not that he is in any way disobedient or disrespectful of higher up officers. It's just that his arrogant, brash personality and stereotypical sailor attitude has gotten him in trouble so many times. He prefers to take up his own actions and fight the enemy in his own way. He also has a reputation for telling tall tales and for his poor culinary skills. It seems he is the only one who can stomach his own cooking. His superiors have had enough and shipped him to Navy S.E.A.L. School in the hopes the training there would make him a better man. It made him better alright... a better fighter only, with no change at all to his salty personality. Shipwreck grew up just by the side of the sprawling San Diego Navy Yards. He enlisted at the youngest possible age with his parents' permission and then served with distinction in the Mekong Delta where he contended with river pirates, smugglers and insurgents. He also spent time at several naval bases and on carrier-initiated operations in the Middle East. File Information File Name: Delgado, Hector X. SN: 924-92-5456 Grade: SCPO Birthplace: Chula Vista, CA Primary Specialty: Gunners Mate Secondary Specialty: Machinist History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in 1951, Hector X "Shipwreck" Delgado grew up in the shadow of the San Diego Navy Yards and dreamed of a life at sea. At the youngest possible age, he joined the Navy with his parents' permission. He graduated the Great Lakes Naval Gunnery School and later served with distinction in the Mekong Delta, fighting smugglers and river pirates. He also spent time at bases in Japan and Cuba, and participated in carrier-based operations in the Middle East. His experience eventually earned him a spot on the G.I. Joe team. He first worked with the team in the Gulf of Mexico, directing the Joes in readying the tactical battle platform. He wasn't impressed with the soldiers' potential as sailors, and didn't make many friends as he ordered them around as the platform was made operational. In the battle with Cobra that followed, it was obvious that Shipwreck's bark was just as bad as his bite, and he wasn't as disciplined as he lead the Joes to first believe. The quintessential -- almost stereotypical -- sailor, Shipwreck at times seemed like he belonged more on a pirate ship than an aircraft carrier. But, despite all of his brash and obnoxious behavior, he still proved to be courageous, tough and loyal. Most of Shipwreck's missions were as part of the crew of team's various naval vessels, during operations like the rescue of Ripcord and Snake-Eyes from Cobra Island, and retrieving a Soviet defector from a ship crewed by the Oktober Guard. His pet parrot, Polly, joined him on one or two missions, but the bird's habit of spouting naval commands and the occasional sea shanty assured that he didn't participate very often. Shipwreck made his way to the battlefield during the Battle of Springfield and the fight against Dreadnoks in the New Jersey swamps. He later piloted a WHALE hovercraft to Cobra Island during Cobra's civil war and ended up on land once the vessel was hit by enemy fire. After many years with the Joe team, Shipwreck underwent Navy SEAL training, leaving some hoping it would straighten him out and teach him more discipline. In reality, it simply made him tougher on the battlefield. Shortly after returning to the Joes, the team was shut down in 1994. He then took some time off from the military and began running a tour guide service for wealthy people around the world. He also continued to shut down pirates and drug operations, giving him a reputation in the underworld. MUX History: Shipwreck returned to active duty with the team when it was reinstated. Polly did not. Polly remains behind in the Pit, singing sailing songs, and generally making a nuisance of herself. In August of 2013 he was assigned to SEAL Team 9, a new team operating Worldwide out of Coronado, California. In 2015 he was recalled to the Pit to serve as crew chief for Strike Team Alpha and was sent to Sierra Gordo on a mission to help rescue Grunt. category:Strike Team Alpha OOC Notes Steve Gerber summed his character up best: "Write him like Popeye, play him like Jack Nicholson." -- Interview with Buzz Dixon Shipwreck once led the Delta Team of G.I. Joe. He currently acts as crew chief of Strike Team Alpha. Logs 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release Category:2000 Players Formerly played by seguin. * June 2009 - Aug 2012: zgilley * BZero may take over temping Shipwreck in 2019. However, Shipwreck is still available. Gallery Ship1.jpg ship2.gif ship3.jpg ship4.jpg|Alan Tudyk! Ballad of G.I. Joe... He totally needs to be in the second Movie! ship5.gif ship6.jpg ship7.jpg ship8.jpg ship9.jpg ship10.jpg ship11.jpg|Shipwreck and Polly, where it is COLD! HAH! ship12.jpg|I still haven't decided which I feel sorrier for. Shipwreck-1.jpg Shipwreck2.jpg shipwreck3.jpg JackNicholsonLastDetail.jpg|Jack Nicholson in "The Last Detail" SWr2eventcard.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Piranha Attack Boat (2004) References * YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:SEALs Category:Sea specialists Category:US Navy